<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Untitled by Hetalia1912</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883422">Untitled</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912'>Hetalia1912</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action &amp; Romance, Alternate Universe - Bikers, Alternate Universe - Gang World, Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Rich Kids, Chwe Hansol | Vernon-centric, Dramedy, Lee Chan | Dino-centric, M/M, Rich Boo Seungkwan, Rich Kim Mingyu, Rich Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Romantic Comedy, Slice of Life, Work In Progress, Xu Ming Hao | The8 is Bad at Feelings, Yoon Jeonghan-centric, jeonghan is a mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lee Chan | Dino &amp; Everyone, SEVENTEEN Ensemble/SEVENTEEN Ensemble</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Untitled</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>10:25 AM</strong>
</p><p>Jeonghan felt his phone vibrate in his jean pocket.He took it out and saw that Minghao was calling.He answered,pressing the call button and puts the phone to his ear."Hello?"He asks.</p><p>"Hey Jeonghan."Minghao responded."Where you at right now?"Jeonghan looks out the bus window."On the bus,why?"</p><p>"You on the way to our usual meet up spot?"Minghao asked.Jeonghan nodded and answered,"Yeah,the old park near the abandoned factory.Why,did something happen?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>